Beast and the Vamp
by RenegadeMaster
Summary: AU. Gar Logan, an expert in eliminating supernatural creatures, was hired by a town to kill a vampire that has been hunting them. However, what happens when the hunter falls in love with that which is hunted?


Author's Note: My first story for keeps, this is an AU. Has a sort of Van Helsing feel to it, but please understand that I am not emulating any work of fiction intentionally. Oh yes, and I have a lot of homework so my updates will not be regular.

Pairings are as follows: Garfield x Raven, Victor x Jennifer(Jinx), and of course, Richard x Kori(Starfire)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So don't sue me. The town and valley in which this story is situated is fictional.

* * *

1721, East Prussia 

Town of Kyritz, Hucshaltz Valley

XXXXX

Thunder and lightning boomed overhead as rain fell from the sky, like black tears being spilled for the townspeople that have suffered for generations. The town was well-kept, and anyone willing to venture forth into this accursed place at any other time would have thought it a beautiful place to live. Now however, as rain pours downward, the dark and depressing feelings for which the people of this region know so well return.

Garfield Logan and Victor Stone stood alone in this onslaught of water. An odd pair if there ever was one, they were desperately looking for shelter. Spotting the rickety signpost announcing the existence of "The Full Tankard" Inn, they scrambled hastily inside to recapture any warmth that lay inside. Opening the door, knotted and warped from years of use, they made their way to the counter. An unusual sight lay before them though, as it looked like there was a town meeting with the number of people assembled in such a small place. At the center of this gathering, there was a shockingly pink haired young lady, no more than 24 years of age, trying to get everyone's attention. With her was a giant of a man, along with what could be considered a midget of one. If the situation didn't look so serious they could have laughed.

Suddenly the din fell silent as a man and a woman stepped out from the back with a body slung between them. The man dropped the body, dead as a doornail and pale as a sheet, on the floor before him. Immediately the tavern erupted again, people almost in hysterics. Victor grabbed the closest man and pulled him over to where Gar was.

"Okay, I just have a few questions. One, who is he, two, what happened, and three, what is being done about it?" Vic asked, holding the man not to easily by the arm. Looking from Vic to Gar and back again, the man wisely decided that the correct thing to do was talk.

"Um, well, Marcus there was a vampire hunter. You see, we have been terrorized by the... the.." the man's eyes darted from side to side at this point. He continued in a whisper. "Vamp. Raven, she's called, has been hunting here for about 2 years now. Richard Grayson, our mayor and the man who helped bring the body in, has called out to any and all vampire hunters to help, but they've all failed. Kori, his wife, isn't afraid, but she doesn't want any more people to be killed." The man finished his monologue, hoping that Victor might release him. Gar was satisfied, and nodded to Vic, who promptly released the man. Gar looked almost reflective for a moment, then grinned, a lopsided smile that made him look decidedly roguish.

"Don't you just love it when things work out Vic? I mean, we are driven out of one town and right into another that _really _does need our services! How lucky can a guy get, eh?" Gar noticed Victor looking at the pink-haired bartender, with an almost longing look in his eyes. Gar sighed and slapped Victor in the back of the head.

"Huh, what? Why in hell did you just slap me? I was listening!" Victor looked outraged that his 'ogling' session had been interrupted.

"Now is NOT the time for picking up girls! We have a public duty to do and I am going to see to it that it gets-" Victor narrowed his eyes.

"Oh no you don't. Every time we do a 'public duty' we end up getting yelled at, thrown out, never to enter that town again. See, now I want to settle down, actually live for a while in one place without destroying the town hall!" Victor, done with his piece, went over to try and talk with the bartender.

Gar shook his head, muttering, "How you are going to settle down with a vampire loose I can't get, but whatever. I'll check out whats up with Mr. Mayor and see if I can't get a commission." Chair scraping the hardwood floor, Gar rose out of his seat and made his way through the crowd to Mr. And Mrs. Grayson, determined to see if he couldn't get a good deal.

Richard saw the stranger to his town beforehand, however, and initiated the conversation. "May I ask what your business here is? This town and adjacent areas are dangerous to outsiders."

Gar cracked yet another of his trademark grins. "I see you've been having some trouble with a vampire lately. It just so happens that I am The Beast, supernatural slayer extraordinaire!"Gar made a flourish, though it was wasted on them.

Kori heard the conversation and stepped in. "Dearest Richard, who is this beast he speaks of? I am sure that he is not an animal of burden."

Richard let out a chuckle. "No, Kori, it is merely the name with which he identifies himself." Turning serious once again, he looked over Gar with a critical eye. "So, the famous Beast, famous for not only capturing or killing all such creatures in his path but also for razing any towns in his path as well." Gar was very nervous at this point, as it was obvious that not just his good points had been passed on. However, the Richard didn't seem too disturbed by it. In fact, he continued as if everyone burned down buildings once in a while.

"You would not be our first choice, but it seems our need is greater than any damage you could cause. Report to the town hall in the morning." Walking away, arm in arm, the Mayor and his wife made at least a dignified exit that certainly made up for the way they entered. Meanwhile, Gar could barely contain his excitement. Running over to Vic, whooping the whole way, he pulled up a stool next to where Vic and the bartender were talking.

"So, Jennifer is your name? I like it." Gar stifled a laugh at Vic, who was quite noticeably attracted to Jennifer.

Jennifer, leaning over the table, whispered into Vic's ear, "Thank you, but my friends call me Jinx. Never liked formalities anyway." Jinx gave a confidential wink to Vic and walked away. Victor sighed contentedly, but that was soon ruined by Gar wrapping an arm around him laughing.

As Gar's laughter died down, he said, "Man Vic, you are a weakling when it comes to ladies. Thats why I never get involved. I mean, remember when that Karen Beecher lady totally set you up and dumped you?"

Gar joked around plenty, but there was a few lines that he shouldn't cross. This was one of them, and as a result Vic's patience wore out. He usually had an abundance of patience, due to living with Gar, but he was not going to stand this.

"Oh really, Gar, then I guess that TERRA incident totally slipped your mind, hmm? Or were you just buddies, friends? Then again, friends don't cheat on one another, do they!"

Gar was shut up fast by that comment. To tell the truth, it had been in his mind, but he couldn't skip an opportunity to rib his partner. Thinking it over, Gar realized it had been a bad thing to do to the only person he considered to be his confidant after Terra cheated on him.

"Vic, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I, well, I just assumed you got over her." Gar looked downwards, and Victor's expression softened.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I should've known you were just joking. Besides, I took a cheap shot at you, so we're even. Buds again?" Vic held out his hand. Gar's visage brightened considerably and he took the handshake.

"Buds again. Well, buddy, could you snag a room from your _friend _Jinx?" Gar said, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Vic frowned in mock anger.

"Jeez, Gar, you are worse than I thought. Making fun of friendship! Nothing wrong with good old friendship.." Vic muttered, walking over to Jinx.

"There is when you might end up in a bed together!" Gar called out, snickering when Victor and Jinx both blushed a deep scarlet.

XXXXX

Despite the bright atmosphere inside, things outside were still dark. As the storm slowly ceased to be, a cloaked shape was revealed by the moonlight, standing atop the Inn.

"So they send another killer. How I wish for this to end, yet at the same time must continue to hunt and be hunted. So be it." She stated, as she walked into the night, calmly though not gladly accepting her fate. There were larger forces than her deciding this, or so she thought.

* * *

Author's Note: So, whatcha think? Hope you know who everyone is, though just as a reminder this will not follow the Titan storyline, despite any similarity in the future. Oh yea, don't complain that I use some slang that didn't exist back then, as I know it didn't exist in its current form, but I was never a stickler for historic accuracy. Sorry if that offends anyone, but thats me. 

By the way, here are the ages if they really are important to you;

Gar- 25  
Vic-27  
Richard-26  
Kori-25  
Jinx-24  
Sean(Gizmo)-21  
Maximilian(Mammoth)-26

This will be updated in further Author's Notes as more characters enter.


End file.
